


Broken Halos

by Siren_Cloud18



Category: DC Comics, Young Justice
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, chapters, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Cloud18/pseuds/Siren_Cloud18
Summary: Young heroes who long for justice in a Dungeons&Dragons setting and era group together to embark on escapades to ensure that the innocent remain safe and the oppressors end up behind bars. They will be met with conflicts of all kinds, whether it would be of family ties, matters of the heart, or personal disputes.
Relationships: Dick/Barbara, KidFlash/Artemis, Nightwing/Batgirl, RedArrow/Cheshire, Roy/Jade, wally/artemis
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to DC.  
> I give credit to the DC Database|Fandom|DC Wiki website for the backstories and descriptions of the characters.  
> I am basing most of this off the Young Justice series and DC Comics.  
> This story is my personal fantasy of how I wish events would transpire and how my favorite ships would end up.

**Chapter I**

  
  


“The daughter of Viscount James Gordon has been kidnapped in the dead of night, your majesty...” The young paladin implores King John of Zatara, kneeling before him as his head hung low but still meets the kingʼs gaze. “The Viscount humbly beseeches your help of finding Lady Barbara... We believe that the Sportsmaster is responsible for her disappearance as one of the sentries guarding the vicinity saw him before being knocked unconscious. His motive is still unclear, your majesty.”

King John seemed unmoved, he leaned back onto his throne, “Although I am well-acquainted with Viscount James, why doesnʼt he inform me of this himself?” He leans forward for a moment to look at the paladin intently. “And you arenʼt under the Dark Knightʼs authority? You are his apprentice, are you not?” 

“The Viscount immediately went to search for his daughter himself, your majesty, and you are correct. However, the Dark Knight has more pressing matters to attend to in other far off kingdoms.” The paladinʼs gaze began to falter as well as his tone.

“Father,” Princess Zatanna, who stood at the kingʼs side, spoke softly yet with strong conviction as she gently placed her hand onto her fatherʼs shoulder. “We should help them.”

King John simply placed his hand over his daughterʼs but his gaze remained on the disheartened paladin, “Your name. What was it again?”

“Richard Grayson, your majesty, but my friends and family call me Dick.” He responded, lifting his heavy gaze to the king once more, anticipating a response.

“Sir Grayson, does the Dark Knight know of this?” 

Dick paused for a moment before answering, “No, your majesty. But it is also my duty to protect those in need.”

King John gave a nod of approval, “Very well then. I will send troops to help with the search of Lady Barbara. Tell the Viscount that I will help in every way I can.”

Dick couldnʼt contain the relief in his voice as he let out a breathless chuckle, “Thank you, your majesty! I will be sure to do so.”

“I will be sending one of my best archers Roy Harper and one of my most trustworthy knights Wallace West.” King John added, gesturing for the young legionnaires to come forward.

The familiar boys stepped forward from opposite sides of the King, both similar in appearance and stature; ginger, tall, and fair, what distinguished them from each other was the fact that Wallace had green eyes and freckles and disheveled hair and Roy had green eyes, no freckles, and had longer hair.

It has been quite a long time since the three have seen each other, they used to train side by side and embark on little escapades back in their pre-teens but they ended up tending to their individual callings for justice.

Dick proceeded to permanently toil in the Dark Knight’s mission to maintain justice in places where they are needed most as the Dark Knight adopted him since his family was murdered, having been through the same turmoil before; he didn’t want the young man to end up lost as he was back then, thus helping down the right path alongside him instead. 

Wally, on the other hand, ever since a certain accident that gave him his ‘gift’, he set ought to learn more about his new abilities, control it, and train himself; subsequently, he has been heeding to the cries of the oppressed wherever he chances upon, saving as many lives as he could.

Roy is of Navajo heritage, and has a tribal band tattoo on his left bicep to represent it. He was named after his father who Roy sees as a hero after his death saving people in a forest fire; hence, his adoptive father, Oliver Queen, a well-known nomad archer, took Roy in after his father's death and made his ward and sidekick, raising Roy like a son.

This mission had brought these three back together. Fate certainly had a way of unraveling.

“I wish to go with them too, father.” Zatanna looked at the King with pleading eyes yet remained composed.

King John looks at his daughter sternly, “No, Zatanna.”

“I can help them.” she insists.

“And I said no. That is my final say on this matter.” King John turns back to face Dick. “I look forward to your good fortune, Sir Grayson, I hope Lady Barbara will be found and brought home safely.”

“Your kindness is appreciated, your majesty.” Dick rises up to his feet and bows before exiting the castle.

Zatanna scowls softly, her hands which sat on her sides began to ball into fists as she dipped her head.

Roy and Wallace followed shortly after Dick.

Troops were divided and scattered in every nearby village and town. They searched far and wide, leaving no stone left unturned. Dick was more silent than usual, he was rather grim and didnʼt bother striking conversations with his not-so-new comrades.

Dick, Roy, and Wallace were skirmishing around a forest, nearing a field, alert and riveted than ever.

“So...” Wallace broke the ice and chuckled awkwardly. “I think we should disregard the formalities. None of that ‘Sir West’ or ‘Sir Wallace’, I prefer to be addressed as just Wally since we are all already quite familiar with each other already given our past.”

Dick, who was leading the two, looked back at Wally over his shoulder and managed a little, barely noticeable smile, “Of course, I’m still the same ‘Robin’ you two grew up to know.” Then immediately proceeded to look ahead. 

“And I have always been just Roy,” The archer suddenly spoke, aiming his bow and arrow to his right, taking momentary glances at the two knights up front. “It’s been so long, honestly, how long have you been under the wing of the Dark Knight again, Dick?” 

“Good question.” Wally interjected. “Werenʼt you an acrobat back when we were kids?” 

“I see word goes around at a fast pace around these parts.” Dick remarks. “Well… if you can recall, I was raised in a circus as a part of the Flying Graysons acrobatics act, my family...” He trailed off and didnʼt bother proceeding with the refresher, he kept his gaze forward. “I was fifteen. The Dark Knight adopted me and has been training me ever since.”

“Right...Iʼm sorry, Dick.” Wally gently places a hand on Dickʼs shoulder and smiles, empathising. 

Dick only nods, suddenly stopping in front of the field, “Anyone tired?” 

Roy raises his hand. 

Dick sighs and rubs the back of his head, “20 minutes.” Then sits on the ground, leaning against a tree. Wally and Roy do the same opposite from him. 

“Roy,” Dick starts off, unsheathing his sword and starts cleaning it. “How has it been now that you’ve been the Green Arrow’s apprentice your whole life?” 

“Adjutant.” Roy corrects him reluctantly.

“My mistake.” Dick saw how irked Roy seemed to be when he asked about it, he changed the question, trying his best to catch up with his childhood friends. “Um, how did you end up under King Johnʼs authority?” 

“Well, given that Green Arrow and I have always been nomad archers, we were just about to settle down at Star Port until he received a letter from your mentor, asking him for his services on a certain matter regarding a certain criminal psychopath escaping a mental institution.” Roy replied, shrugging his shoulders as he recounted his arrows. “For this reason, he assigned me under his good friend King Johnʼs authority temporarily since he claims that I am ‘not ready’.” He scoffs and glances away momentarily.

Wally starts passing his leather flask from his satchel to Roy, “You mean Jack Napier? The former jester who snapped one day then massacred villages?” 

“Yes, that one.” Roy takes a sip but looks at the container oddly afterwards and looks back at Wally. “Water?” 

“Yes, water. What else were you expecting?” Wally asked, genuinely confused. 

“It’s a flask, you usually put wine in this.”

“Why would I drink on the job?” Wally paused for a moment. “Do **you**?” 

Roy waves him off then passes the flask to Dick, “Looks like both our mentors are on the same mission.”

Dick nods and gulps one down, handing the flask back to Wally, “Thank you, Wally.” But then turns to Roy. “Should I be worried about your seemingly concerning intemperance?” 

Wally and Dick look at each other, both acknowledging Roy’s immense change, a kind of change that wasn’t so keen on the eyes, this sparked a mutual concern for their estranged friend.

Roy narrows his eyes back at Dick, ignoring his question, he stands back up, “I can do my job properly no matter what. Like I care if youʼre going to add up to the people who donʼt believe in me.”

“Uhh...” Wally laughed nervously as he immediately slid in between the two just as Dick stood up. “Hey, I reckon we check out the abandoned castle that sits right behind this field. I have a feeling Sportsmaster wouldnʼt go that far. I mean, I _could_ go ahead and scout the place before dusk.”

Dick looks to the horizon and sees that the sun is beginning to set, “I didnʼt realize...” he trailed off, groaning as he rubs his temples. 

“I wouldnʼt sweat it, our friend Wally here is fast.” Roy remarks flatly but then smacks the back of Wallyʼs head. 

“Ow!” Wally yelped then starts rubbing the back of his head while glaring at him. “What was that for, Roy?” 

“You could have saved us a lot of time by using your abilities earlier, your imbecile.” 

“It slipped my mind! I apologise! I didnʼt hear any of you reminding me of this either.” 

“How could that have slipped your mind–” 

Dick cuts Roy off and grabs Wallyʼs shoulders, “We canʼt afford to have more delays, Wally, scout the area. Roy and I will be following behind you. Now go.”

Wally nods and dashes off, faster than light, he disappears into the field but trails a line of soil degradation. 

Dick and Roy ran after him as quickly as they could. Little did they know that both of them were as weary and not as sharp-minded for their own personal reasons. It was getting dark and Dickʼs confidence in finding Barbara in a day was slowly starting to diminish. 

“What is she to you?” Roy suddenly asks quizzically as the two continue to follow Wallyʼs trail. 

“What?” Dick was taken aback by the sudden inquiry. 

“Lady Barbara. She means something to you.” Roy states what he thought was obvious. “Otherwise you wouldnʼt be as distraught as you are. I may seem like a dense cad but I am not stupid.”

Dick rolls his eyes at his estranged friend, keeping his gaze forward, “Does it matter if she means something to me? I just want her safe. I am only following the Dark Knightʼs orders.”

“Precisely,” Roy scoffs. “This isn't _just_ a mission to you, is it, Dick?” 

“You know nothing about me anymore, Roy.” Dick sneers. “It doesnʼt matter though. Just leave it alone.”

Just as Roy was about to counter, Wally dashes back to the both of them, “Good news, my hunch was right, the Sportsmaster is in the abandoned castle but I havenʼt seen Lady Barbara. He must have placed her somewhere else in the castle.”

“Did you see anyone else with the Sportsmaster or around the castle?” Dick asked. 

“I saw no one else around the premise.”

“Are you certain–” As if to answer Dickʼs reassurance, Roy suddenly shoves him to the side and shoots an arrow towards a cloaked person who was behind him. 

The assailant leans back swiftly to dodge the arrow then immediately shoots an arrow back at Roy. 

Roy quickly ducks into the field while Dick crouches down beside Wally below the tall stock. 

“Wally, Roy, disarm him. Iʼll go ahead and besiege the Sportsmaster and find Barbara.” Dick orders, almost out of breath. 

“Weʼll be right behind you after we take care of this.” Roy nods then darts into the field towards the cloaked foe whilst Wally grins at Dick before bolting into the field. 

Dick sped towards the abandoned castle. 

The unknown archer spots Roy out from the corner of her eye, she swiftly shoots another arrow at him but is abruptly knocked off balance by Wally, sending her down onto her back. 

Just as Wally grabs her by the front of her cloak and pulls her up, she headbutts him then kicks him off, causing Wally to stumble back to the ground, holding his head in his hands while groaning in pain.

She was about to shoot him until Roy shoots at her first, she hears the sound of the bow releasing and tries to evade but Royʼs arrow ends up piercing through her cloak, gashing her arm. She cries out and grasps her arm then looks back at Roy over her shoulder who was already advancing towards her, she flees into the field towards the direction of the abandoned castle. 

Roy stops briefly beside Wally and grabs his arm, “Wally, can you stand up?” 

“The archerʼs good...” Wally groaned as Roy pulled him to his feet. 

“But Iʼm better.” Roy retorts. “Can you run?” 

“ _Can I run_?” Wally repeats, chuckling softly. “A little headbutt wonʼt hinder my speed.”

Roy smirks at him, “Good.” Then dashes towards the abandoned castle with Wally already ahead of him within less than seconds.

Earlier within the walls of the abandoned castle, a young ginger-haired girl had her wrists and ankles shackled in a cell of a dark and dusty dungeon. She was passing in and out of consciousness for hours on end, her voice was wearied from screaming the whole morning, and she was shivering in the frigid state of her prison. Barbara had never been more weak in her life, unaware of what time of day it is--shadows seemed to engulf every corner of the dungeon that didn’t have any windows and only had a few lamps where the candles faintly glowed. 

She suddenly hears the metal door of the dungeon creaking open, she tries to move her legs but it felt as if her joints were locked as a result of the torpid chill of the prison. However, she manages to muster enough strength to shift into a proper sitting position to face one of her captors.

A cloaked girl approached her cell and knelt down in front of her, sliding through the bars a wool blanket, a cup of water, and half a loaf of bread.

Barbara looked up at the girl then down at the blanket and food in disbelief.

“It’s not poisoned, if that’s what you’re thinking.” The girl spoke in a husky voice.

“And why should I trust you?” Barbara hissed at her.

“The Sportsmaster wanted to starve you out but here I am giving you half of my lunch.” She replied flatly. “I shouldn’t even be here… Just take them.”

Barbara eventually gave into her hunger as well as her longing for warmth and grabbed the wool and nourishments. “Thank you…” she says before biting into the bread.

The girl nods and grabs a wooden stool, dusts off the top, then sits on it in front of Barbara’s cell, twiddling her thumbs silently.

After finishing her meal and wrapping herself with the blanket, Barbara was surprised to see that the unknown girl was still there. “Why haven’t you...left?”

“Oh, um…” She clears her throat, dipping her head. “I came here to...apologize.”

Barbara looked more than confused.

“The Sportsmaster has this insane motive of displaying his power in foolish ways.”

“You seem too smart and awfully decent to be a part of his ‘merry band’.” Barbara sighs softly.

The girl chuckles, “I couldn’t agree more.”

_This could be some sort of trap to manipulate how I think and feel since I am vulnerable._ Barbara thought cautiously, feeling utterly powerless since she couldn’t possibly combat her way out of this current disposition. “Is it alright if I ask why you bother staying?”

“He’s…” she trails off, her voice wavering.

Suddenly, the Sportsmaster storms into the prison, enraged, “What the hell are you doing here?”

The girl stands up and faces him, trying her best to block Barbara from his view, “Checking to see if she was still alive.”

Sportsmaster approaches the girl, his frame much taller and larger than hers’, blonde hair and brown eyes, exactly like in the WANTED Posters that were put up all around towns and villages. He held a double-barreled shotgun used for trap shooting, Barbara knew that the gun wouldn’t be able to kill anyone which shows that murder was not the Sportsmaster’s intent, injury seemed to be more than enough. 

He glared down at the girl then shifted his gaze at Barbara, who was obviously in a better state than how he left her, he looks back at the girl in front of him, “It seems both my daughters are turning out to be such huge disappointments.” He seethed, teeth gritting from rage.

“W-What happened to Jade?” The girl asked worriedly, feeling her heart drop.

“Told her to scout for the Viscount’s troops this dawn, looks like she’s not coming back.”

“She could be in trouble--”

“Don’t be daft. I’m sure she took this opportunity to abscond from us.”

“You mean abscond from **you**.” She suddenly snapped. 

The Sportsmaster grabs her by her neck and pushes her hard against the prison bars, “Watch your tone, little girl. Beggars can’t be choosers. May I remark that she left you as well.”

The girl began to wheeze and squirm, her hood suddenly falling down to reveal she has olive-toned skin, long thick blonde hair, and dark gray eyes. “L-Let go!” she struggled to try and kick the Sportsmaster but he stood too far for her to reach, her grip on his hand tightened as her breathing began to cease. 

Barbara tried to lunge for them but was immediately pulled back by her shackles, “Stop! She’s your daughter!”

“And that is none of your concern.” Sportsmaster tightened his grip around her neck. “You don’t actually think that I am unaware of your late night disappearances for the past months and you and Jade’s secret conversations of absconding me together, do you? I have more than enough reasons to despise the both of you. I may not know what you two have been up to during those missing hours but I will make sure you will regret it someday.”

A loud crash was heard upstairs, causing him to drop her to the floor. He curses under his breath, “Artemis, don’t disappoint me this time, scout the outside premise and make sure no one comes here.” He commanded her as he immediately bolted out of the dungeon.

Artemis shakily gets back on her feet, coughing and gasping as she tries her best to catch her breath while one hand holds onto one of the cell bars for support and the other holds her neck. The room seemed to be spinning.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to follow his orders after what he just did to you.” Barbara pleaded. “You don’t deserve this… You are _so much better_ than he is!”

Once Artemis was able to compose herself, her hands began to tremble as she shook her head, “He’s still my father…” She looks up at Barbara with a blank expression on her face then proceeds to lumber out of the dungeon. However she stops as she reaches the door, glances back at Barbara over her shoulder who stared at her in disbelief. She adjusts her cloak to pull out her bow and arrow then aims at Barbara. “But you’re right about one thing.”

Four shots.

  
  


Everything seemed to happen in a matter of seconds. Dick was busy dodging every shot the Sportsmaster fired at him; suddenly, he got close enough to combat the Sportsmaster, throwing punch after punch only to be countered, blocked, and struck at the jaw thereafter. Dick stumbles back to a wall and wipes the blood off his chin which trickled from his nose. He was about to charge back at the Sportsmaster until Wally did so before he could. 

Wally speeds up towards the two and begins to strike the Sportmaster’s cheeks left and right each time he dashes back and forth. The Sportsmaster nearly loses his balance but regains his focus and clobbers Wally’s head to the ground. 

Dick finally charges towards the Sportsmaster and swings a kick onto his head, causing him to stagger forward just before he could give another blow to Wally’s head. Roy enters the scene and shoots an arrow at the Sportsmaster’s shoulder. He yelped as he began to lurch back, holdings his arm and glowering at the three young legionnaires.

“Pesky children.” The Sportsmaster curses under his breath.

Dick tackles him to the ground and clocks him on the head repeatedly, resulting in blood splattering out from his mouth and nose, he then grabs him from the front of his studded leather armor, demanding an immediate answer as he seethed, “Where is Barbara?! Tell me! Where is she?!”

Wally and Roy stood behind him, alert and ready to fight if he dares to try anything.

The Sportsmaster chuckles as he spits out more blood to the side, leering at Dick, feeling his face swell up, “The Viscount’s troops must be so useless seeing as you three are who managed to find me. This just proves how easy it is to overpower nobilities who merely uphold titles--”

Dick clocks him once more, “WHERE IS SHE?!”

“Dick…” Wally tries to put his hand on his shoulder until all three of them were knocked to the ground by the cloaked figure who attacked them earlier. 

“Leave!” The unknown archer yelled as she aimed an arrow at the three who were momentarily disoriented on the ground.

The Sportsmaster grins menacingly and mutters under his breath before fleeing, “That’s my girl.”

It wasn’t for long until she fled the scene as well.

Dick regains full consciousness and rubs the back of his head, the other two do the same as they groan in pain. “Where did they go?” 

“Damn it…” Roy mutters.

“We lost them.” Wally covers his eyes as he slumps back to the floor, defeated.

Dick suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder, he instinctively pulls the unseen person over his head and to the ground only to receive the same maneuver from the person. 

Roy quickly gets on his feet and aims an arrow at the person, “Stop or I’ll shoot!”

“I would only assume you three are here to rescue me.” A redheaded girl rolls her eyes at Roy as she looks down at Dick with a weak yet cheeky smile. “My hero.”

“Babs!” Dick’s eyes widened as he stood back up and pulled her into an embrace.

She laughs softly, patting his back as her chin rests on his shoulder, she peers at Wally and Roy and gives them a thankful smile. “You three sure quite took a number for me. I will be sure to see to it that you return to your homes rewarded.” She clearly didn’t look as helpless as any other damsel would have appeared to be.

“We’re just glad that you are safe, my lady, were you harmed?” Wally smiles back at her.

“No, but thank you for asking.”

“We’ll still take that reward though, your ladyship.” Roy intervenes as respectfully as he can be.

Dick pulls away to examine her, “Are you sure you aren’t hurt in any way?”

“Yes, Dick, I am most certain.” She assures him and looks around. “Where are the troops? I take it you didn’t manage to capture the Sportsmaster?”

“Unfortunately so, my lady.” Wally sighs. “We apologize.... He had an accomplice and we naively forgot about him.”

“It’s fine, we’ll heighten the price in the hopes that his arrest will be more likely for a more sumptuous reward.” Barbara crosses her arms over her chest as she turns to Dick, choosing not to divulge the fact she knew who the Sportsmaster’s accomplice was. “How’s my father?”

“He’s searching for you with his troops in the neighboring villages but I will send word out that you have been found and safely returned home once we arrive.” Dick rubs the back of his neck, trying to endure the pain as he ushers her out of the ruins of the abandoned castle. The two legionnaires follow shortly behind them, Roy looking smug at Dick on the way out.

It was already dusking and the moon could be seen over the horizon of the field which was their passage back to where they came from.

  
  


Artemis, on the other hand, remained in the abandoned castle, sitting behind a pillar, crying at the thought of having been abandoned once when she was a child then twice that day. It was all too painful for her to bear. She had her legs pulled up to her chest as she buried her face in her knees. “Why…?” she mumbled in between sobs.

It wasn’t long until she heard footsteps nearing her but she didn’t care, she didn’t even bother to look up. “Whoever you are...leave or I’ll make sure that you won’t.”

“You are not your parents, Artemis…” A familiar tall, blonde man kneels down on one knee in front of her and gently places his hand on her arm, smiling sympathetically and benevolently down at her. “Please, choose to leave this life you’ve been forced to live because of them. Because I am going to give you a new one now.”

Artemis finally looks up at him--her former secret mentor, the Green Arrow--with puffy red eyes and a tear-streaked face. She sniffs and speaks softly, her voice cracking as she said, “Y-Yes… I want that, Oliver… I really do.” And succumbs into his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New problems arise after the rescue of Barbara, however an alliance of those who hunger for justice although they are young shall be born out of it.

**Chapter II**

The rescue and safe return of Barbara was celebrated by those who lived in their threshold, a mansion that wasn’t as extravagant as most nobles would have. All the servants and close friends of the Viscount came to attend this celebration, including King John and Princess Zatanna as well as the three infantrymen who were also being celebrated to show Viscount James’ gratitude to them.

Roy was helping himself to the parlor and kept busy swilling on moonshine as he entertained some people who commended him for his courageous act.

King John, the Viscount, and Dick were speaking to each other in one corner of the ballroom, mostly praising the young paladin for his persistence and bravery as well as his potential to one day take over his mentor. Dick remains humble and more at ease now that he can see Barbara conversing with Princess Zatanna in the corner opposite from them.

Barbara catches him stealing glances at her and winks playfully at him, Zatanna notices and looks back at him, acknowledges what was going on and looks back at Barbara and teases her, the two giggle while covering their mouths.

Dick’s face flushes as he averts his gaze to the floor but his attention is drawn back to King John and Viscount James when they ask him something about their encounter with the Sportsmaster.

Everything seemed mute for Wally who was in a corner across his friends, people seemed to walk past him and not even notice he was there. He watched the event occurring before his eyes, twiddling with his thumbs as to ignore the fact that nobody was acknowledging him as much as Dick and Roy. He didn’t want to feel bad and seem like he wanted the recognition, but in truth, he did. He shifts his gaze to the floor, trying his best to not let his thoughts swarm too much. _Perhaps I should just leave? No, that would be very disrespectful towards the viscount._ _Get it together, Wally!_ He closed his eyes shut tightly until someone tapped on his shoulder.

“Wally.” Roy hiccuped, his face flushed red from all the moonshine he consumed. “The Viscount wants to thank us again but this time, all three of us at once.”

Wally nods and walks alongside Roy towards Dick who was already with the viscount and Barbara who stood beside him. 

“I cannot fully express the gratitude I have for you three for saving my daughter. If there is anything you want at all, just say the word and it will be done.” VIscount James smiles gratefully at each of them.

Roy rejoices and almost slurs, “10 kegs of moonshine would just about do it for me, your lordship!”

Dick notices Roy’s drunken state and nudges him with his elbow, clearing his throat. 

“Very well then.” Viscount James excuses Roy’s behavior understandingly then looks at Wally.

“Your acknowledgement is more than enough for me, my lord.” Wally smiles back at him. “However, your daughter didn’t need much saving since she seemed to have gotten out from the prison herself.”

Barbara titters softly, “I wouldn’t say I got out of there entirely on my own…”

All four of the men looked at her, confused and intrigued.

“There was this--” Just as Barbara was about to tell them half of the truth, Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow slides into the conversation, bringing company behind him.

“James! It’s good to see you again, my friend!” Oliver intrudes but his interruption wasn’t considered disrespectful since he and the viscount have been close friends for some time now. “I initially came to visit and see how my protege was doing until I heard that he was helping to find your daughter--and here she is!” He turns towards her. “Not-so-little Lady Barbara. She gets even more beautiful each time I come to visit.” He kisses her hand respectfully which was enough to make up for his seemingly rude entrance. “It’s good to see you back home safe and sound, and I am also very proud of Speedy here.”

Roy was surprised at first by his mentor’s sudden entry but simply scoffs and looks away after being referred to as Speedy. “I’m not a child anymore.” he mutters under his breath.

“How nice of you to stop by, Oliver.” The viscount chuckles softly. “Why didn’t I hear one of my servants declare your entry?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” He shrugs and chuckles as well. “I would also like to introduce to you my new protege. She is my niece. Artemis.”

Oliver stands aside to reveal an olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyed girl who wore a midriff-baring attire that highlighted her slender yet athletic build. It was colored in various shades of green, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots; carrying a quiver along her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows.

Barbara instantly recognizes her, her eyes widening for a moment when her gaze meets Artemis’ but she remains quiet and pretends to not know who she is.

“Pleasure to meet all of you.” Artemis greets, monotonous, and briefly curtsies.

“And to you, Artemis. I’m sure Oliver here has taught and trained you well.” The Viscount smiles pleasantly at her.

“It’s an honor learning from the Green Arrow, my lord.” She replies, a little less enthusiastically than she intended to sound.

Wally was flustered the moment he saw her, he was speechless, and didn’t cease to blush as he kept his eyes on her.

Roy suddenly snaps, startling everyone he was with at present, “So is she what your so-called ‘secret mission’ is about?”

Dick grabs Roy’s forearm and leans in to quickly whisper, “Don’t make him look bad and make a fool of yourself, Roy.”

Roy pulls his arm away and jabs his finger at Oliver’s chest, “Well, you know what? I don’t trust her! Why couldn’t you trust me enough to just tell me you had a replacement for me?!”

Artemis and Roy began glaring at each other.

“Are you drunk, Roy?” Oliver’s merry demeanor suddenly shifted into an upset one. 

“So what?” Roy slurred.

“Christ,” Oliver rubs his temples and grabs Roy’s arm firmly. “I apologize for his reckless behavior, James, I do not recall ever teaching him that. Mind if I have a talk with him? Please excuse us, we’ll be right back.” Then escorts Roy out of the room, leaving Artemis with them.

“I...apologize for not being dressed for the occasion.” Artemis says to break the ice, not wanting to prolong the awkward silence.

“It’s alright, Artemis, it’s always good to see more people on the side of the moral good.” VIscount James responded.

“I share the same thought, my lord.” Her gaze falters to the floor.  _ I literally just switched sides. _

Dick takes notice of Wally’s flustered state and gently nudges his shoulder with his’. Wally doesn’t take notice.

“Is he alright?” Artemis gestures to Wally who she thought was looking at her funny.

“Oh um, this is Wally West, a valiant knight, he’s fast and...currently tired.” Dick introduces him himself. “And I am Richard Grayson, a paladin and apprentice of the Dark Knight, but my friends call me Dick. The drunk and grumpy one was Roy Harper.”

“Pleased to meet you two except him.” Artemis replied glumly.

“You can just call me Barbara or Babs, I have a feeling we’re all going to be great friends.” Barbara gently takes Artemis’ hand and shakes it firmly with a look of assurance that she won’t say a thing.

Artemis smiles back for once and nods as she returns the handshake.

Oliver returns, looking agitated, without Roy. “He stormed off.” He sighed. “Where did I go wrong this time?”

“Give it time, Oliver.” James pats his shoulder. “Perhaps we should join our good friend King John at the parlor. You kids behave yourselves.” He says as he escorts away and accompanies their friend while doing a few toasts.

Wally finally comes to his senses and shakes his head, “I’m Wally West.”

Artemis, Barbara, and Dick snickers at him.

“Yeah, um...your friend Dick here told me.” Artemis states as a matter-of-factly. “He mentioned you were ‘fast’.”

“Oh! Yes, I am  **very** fast because one day, I was visiting my Aunt Iris when I was suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning doused in chemicals, which granted me access to the mysterious energy field called the Speed Force.” Wally shared as if it was a well-known fact. “I did my research in libraries.” He shrugged. 

“Interesting,” Zatanna approaches their circle. “Mind if I join in the conversation?”

“Of course not, your highness.” Dick assures her.

“Do a lot of people know of your abilities, Wally?” Artemis asks curiously.

Wally shrugs, “Only those who encounter me over the years.”

“It must be so much fun and feel so fulfilling saving lives, doesn’t it?” Zatanna interjects in a longing tone.

“I’d say so, yes.” Wally agreed.

Zatanna rolls her eyes but grins wryly afterwards, “Well, can I trust that all of you are able to keep secrets?”

All of them nod, intrigued.

“I inherited my father’s magic,” she whispers proudly as she looks over to Oliver who was conversing with her father and the viscount while holding a half-empty glass of moonshine. “ _ Llifer ssalg. _ ”

Oliver suddenly looks at his glass to see it was full again, he winces at it, confused and begins counting his fingers, trying to figure out how many drinks he has already had.

The group snickers softly while trying their best to look inconspicuous.

“That’s amazing!” Barbara exclaimed. “Why doesn’t your father let you do what he does? Protect his people and all.”

“He says he doesn’t want me getting mixed up in disputes he does not want me in for me to be safe.” Zatanna sighs in defeat. “I would give anything to do what you do.” She looks over at Dick, Barbara, Artemis, and Wally.

Artemis notices that Zatanna was referring to Barbara as well and decides to ask about it, “You as well?”

Barbara beams in pride but responds in a hushed tone, “Dick and I have been training together under the same mentor for some time, however my father does not exactly approve of the Dark Knight’s methods in handling certain assailants. But I have had my fill of seeing people suffering from oppression, I suppose you can say that I want to fight for the innocent just as much as they do--even if it means going behind my father’s back.” Her proud demeanor falters, admitting her newfound purpose to be a guilty-pleasure. “Albeit, I managed to catch the attention of the Dark Knight one night, I snuck out of the mansion to take a stroll in a nearby village and ended up defending a woman being battered by her husband.”

“Wouldn’t that mean you know the Dark Knight’s true identity then?” Artemis asked quizzically.

Dick and Barbara looked at each other for a moment then they looked back at Artemis and nodded in unison. 

“He and Dick were both there that night, so yes.” Barbara answered.

“I am curious to hear Artemis’ story though…” Zatanna rubs her chin with her forefinger as she looks at her curiously. “I already know these people very well, all except you. So, do tell.”

“M-My story?” Artemis stutters, suddenly turning pale. “Well...my...Uncle Oliver knew I didn’t like the abusive life I used to live--I mean, who would?--and he one day showed up to give me a shot at…’walking the right path’.”

Barbara holds her hand assuringly and gives her a proud smile, “That is great to know, Artemis.”

The rest of them began to console her, patting her shoulders and whatnot.

Oliver suddenly returned to their circle, looking a little flushed and worried, “Artemis.”

“Yes?” she turned to face him.

“Will you be alright sleeping in a tavern for the night?” Oliver asks shamefully. “I’m sorry I wish I realized this a little sooner…”

“She doesn’t have a place to stay?” Barbara shares a look of concern with Dick.

“She can stay with me, Oliver, if that’s okay with her.” Dick glances at him then at Artemis, anticipating her response.

“It’s fine, Dick, she’s my niece, therefore my responsibility--” Oliver tries to protest but Dick insists.

“It’s preferable that her safety is ensured instead of the possibility of drunken fools causing trouble in a tavern, with all due respect, Oliver.”

“I can take care of myself.” Artemis dips her head, keeping her gaze at the floor.

“Will the Dark Knight even be alright with you allowing someone he doesn’t know to stay in his manor?” Oliver adds.

“I have a place of my own beside his mansion, sir.” Dick humbly states.

Oliver runs a hand through his hair, clearly rattled, he looks over at Artemis and says, “It’s your choice.”

Wally chimes in as respectfully as he could, “I agree with Dick, Artemis.”

Barbara and Zatanna gave her nods of approval as well.

Artemis sighs in defeat, swallowing her pride, “Just until I can afford to get a house of my own. I’ll be a fair tenant. Thank you, Dick.” she smiles gratefully at him and shakes his hand.

“Good ol’ Brucey taught you well, didn’t he?” Oliver whispers over to Dick before ruffling his hair. “The guy must be so proud of you. His future successor.”

Dick began to chuckle nervously, feeling the pressure rising to his throat, “Thanks, Oliver… You know he did the same thing for me way back when.”

He grins at Dick and leans in to whisper to him, “Iʼll be sure to tell him this myself when I get back.” He then leans back and faces the others. “And if you kids don’t mind, Iʼll head off back to where I came from.” Oliver smiles at them and gestures for Artemis and him to distance for a bit to talk.

“I thought that was very kind of you to do, Dick.” Barbara links her arm in his’, smiling at him proudly.

“I thought so too.” Zatanna agreed.

Wally couldn’t take his eyes off of Artemis as he saw Oliver and her exchanging farewells and warm wishes, Oliver places his hand on her shoulder and gives her an assuring smile then looks over at the others and waves goodbye, taking off afterwards.

  
  


Time came when the celebration had to come to an end, everyone had said their adieus and proceeded to return to their homes. It was midnight and Dick, Wally, and Artemis were headed out the Viscount’s threshold.

“I wonder where Roy could be right now.” Wally’s concern for his estranged friend was plaguing him all night since he stormed off. 

“Who cares where that crosspatch went?” Artemis jests. “No offense, I know he’s both your friend.”

“It’s fine, I was actually wondering where he could possibly end up tonight as well.” Dick admits. “His drunken stupor is bound to get him in trouble.”

“Well, if I were to think like that bonehead, I reckon heʼs at the nearest tavern to drink his anger and hidden sorrows away.” Artemis suggests.

“Worth a shot,” Wally shrugs and turns to Dick. “What and where’s the nearest tavern?”

“Sandalwood Inn.” Dick sighs as he leads the way towards the only tavern that wasn’t as buzzing as most typically are during this time of night.

  
  


Roy was sitting just by the bar, slumped over the countertop while nearly slurring out his fifth order of ale. There were barely any people in the tavern, two drunk men passed out in the corner, three old men catching up with a few ales in hand across the room, and a woman who sat a couple of seats away from Roy; she had thick black hair and gray eyes, as well as olive-colored skin, she wore a dark green colored kimono which was wrapped around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees, and appears as though it has shreds and rips along it for reasons unknown, she also wore black knee-high boots.

Roy studied her further when he saw the white mask which hung down at the back of her head, resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin. “The Cheshire Cat…” he acknowledges, mumbling to himself.

This caught her attention just as she was about to take a sip of her ale, she looks at him from the corner of her eye, “What?”

“Your mask…” Roy repeated, turning to face her with his elbow planted on the parlor’s countertop as the side of his face rests on the palm of his hand. “It resembles the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland. I used to read the book when I was a kid.”

“Huh…” She doesn’t turn to face him, acknowledging that conversing with a drunk man was the last thing she needed tonight. She looks ahead, focusing on finishing her ale, trying her very best to numb herself.

Roy scoffs at her but does the same.

A man suddenly takes a seat beside ‘Cheshire’, trying to strike a conversation with her whilst placing his hand on her leg every now and then.

Roy sees the man’s malicious intentions and reaches back to get a hold of his bow’s grip until he hears her speak again.

“Well you’re persistent, now aren’t you?” she looks at the debauchee and smirks menacingly. “I honestly didn’t think I was in the mood to kick anyone’s arse tonight. All I wanted was a nice, quiet drink at the tavern, but I swear, if you touch my leg one more time I’m going to surprise myself, and you.”

The man winces for a moment but laughs it off then places his hand on her leg once more.

Cheshire rolls her eyes and puts on her mask then quickly grabs the man’s wrist and breaks it. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, sweetie.”

The man cries out in pain, falling to the floor, holding his wrist, screaming at her while calling her foul names. This caught the attention of every other man in the tavern, they stood up and began to glare at her as they witnessed what she did to their friend.

Cheshire cracks her knuckles as she stands up then turns to face them, “I warned him.” She shrugs as she gets into a fighting stance. “I’ll assume that you’d want to avenge your friend here.”

The barkeep immediately ducks down underneath the parlor’s countertop.

Roy does his best to sober up and pre-draws his bow and arrow as he has Cheshire’s back.

“Wise choice, stud.” She winks at him then sharpens her claws. “Come get it, boys.”

The men began attacking them left and right.

One of the men who just woke up advanced towards Roy and attempted to swing a punch at him but Roy immediately ducks then kicks the man’s abdomen, sending him crashing onto one of the tables. Another man breaks a rum bottle and charges at Cheshire who side-steps away and claws him over his chest, through his clothes which causes blood to trickle to the floor, the man descends to his knees but she kicks him down to his side.

Roy shoots an arrow just above a scruffy man’s shoulder, piercing through the sleeve of his ale-stained tunic and into the wooden wall, preventing the man from advancing towards them and instead busies himself in trying to break free from the arrow.

Two of the remaining men takes out their daggers then advances towards the two. 

Cheshire quickly turns around and runs towards the man she clawed who is trying to reach up to grab the parlorʼs countertop, steps on his back, and onto the counter then backflips, sending her heel down on one of the men with daggers, knocking him out cold as he hits the floor, faced down. 

“Woah.” Roy’s mouth falls agape as he stares at Cheshire momentarily as she looks down at her ‘good work’ but was suddenly gashed along his arm by the other armed man, he stumbles back to the counter and tries his best to block the man’s every attempt in stabbing him. He struggles but Cheshire manages to disarm the man by swinging her leg around his legs, and he, too, goes crashing down into one of the tables.

“Not bad for a drunk man.” Cheshire coos but then ducks down all of a sudden, evading the man who finally broke free from the arrow Roy shot at his sleeve, charging towards them but this time Roy grabs him by the front of his tunic then headbutts him. The man staggers back to a table nearby but tries to regain his balance by holding onto the table’s edge. Cheshire then stands back up facing Roy, placing both her hands firmly on his shoulders, her mask elevated enough to expose her lips which were curved into a mischievous grin; she jumps and swings both her legs back, striking the man’s jaw with the heels of her feet, sending him flying towards the table. She sustains her poise, evidently well-trained in an impressive form of martial arts, her legs extended skyward as Roy holds her by her arms for support. 

She suddenly leans down and plants a deep, lingering kiss on his lips which causes Roy’s eyes to widen in shock. Cheshire then dismounts then pulls her mask down, looking around to admire their prevalence. She chuckles softly and glances back at Roy then sees the bleeding gash on his arm, she rips off the bottom hem of her kimono then wraps it around his wounded arm. “You should wash that later on, stud.” She looks up at him, the eye holes of her mask revealing that she was smiling underneath. “This was an interesting first date.” She cooed, then swiftly flees out an open window.

Roy was left alone, jarred. And so was the barkeep who finally stood up, hands on his head while gaping appallingly at the damaged interior of the tavern.

Dick suddenly kicks the door of the tavern open, entering the inn along with Wally and Artemis following closely behind him. “Roy! What the…” he trails off while examining the tavern-fight-aftermath-state of the place. “Did you start this?” Dick asked him in disdain as he marched towards him.

“No, it was this woman...with a Cheshire Cat mask…” Roy responded, almost slurring as he rubbed the back of his head. 

Artemis stops in her tracks abruptly as her heart skips a beat,  _ Jade was here.  _ She thought. “When did she leave?”

Wally looks back at her peculiarly, surprised she would entertain Roy’s seemingly drunk babbles.

“Just a few seconds before you guys came in,” Roy replied, beginning to sway as he held his gashed arm. “She left through the window.” He pointed towards it, rubbing his eyes with his free arm.

Artemis immediately glanced towards the window and bolts back outside to see the familiar figure of her sister dashing into the nearby forest. “Hey!” She races after her. 

Dick apologizes to the barkeep on behalf of Roy then puts his drunk friend’s arm around his shoulder, telling him, “There is no way I am letting you go back to wherever you are staying, you would most likely make a break for your stash of booze when you can. You’re crashing at my place tonight.”

Roy was too intoxicated to retort. 

Artemis tries her best to catch up to her sister, desperate for answers. 

Jade looks back at her sister briefly then swiftly climbs up a tree and begins jumping from branch to branch.

“Jade, come back!” Artemis begs as she follows suit but receives no response from her sister who refuses to cease. She begins to lose sight of Jade who was much more agile than she was, her eyes brim in tears until she leaps onto a weak branch, it breaks, she gasps and falls.

Wally expeditiously catches Artemis in his arms, “Artemis! Are you alright? Who was that?”

Artemis frantically looks around for her sister but to no avail, she immediately wipes her tears away and shifts her gaze to the ground. “Thank you, Wally, you can put me down…”

“Are you alright?” Wally repeats, concerned, as he puts her down.

“I’m alright.” Artemis replies glumly.

“But you don’t look alright.” Wally retorts as he tries to put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

“Then  **stop looking** , Wally!” Artemis snaps at him, smacking his hand away, and storms back towards the tavern.

Wally sighs and follows after her.

  
  


Dick’s home sat a few kilometers beside the Wayne Manor, both surrounded and guarded by a tall, black swing gate--which practically gives away the identity of the Dark Knight in their case, but Dick trusts they can keep his identity a secret--it was smaller, a semi-detached dark blue house with a black tiled sloping roof. 

Alfred Pennyworth, a kind English man in his seniors who takes care of both Bruce and Dick, opens the door with a warm smile on his face, “Good evening, Master Dick.” He suddenly acknowledges his company. “And guests.”

“Thank you for looking after my home, Alfred.” Dick returns his warm smile and introduces his companions to him one by one. They all greet Alfred with a friendly smile and wave, except Roy who has already passed out.

“I’ll fix up the guest rooms, Master Dick, it is a pleasure to meet you all.” Alfred smiles at them. “Itʼs nice seeing Master Dick bringing more friends home. I told him it would be a good thing to keep him grounded.” He jests and looks at Dick. “Youʼll see what I mean, Master Dick.” He chuckles softly then proceeds upstairs but looks back at them momentarily. “Will they be staying the night, Master Dick?” 

All of them laughed at Alfredʼs sermon before Dick responded, “Yes, please ready the guest bedchambers.”

Dick then gestures for them to follow him and Roy into the living room, quaint and furnished modestly. He settles Roy down on the couch then slumps down on the chair opposite from him. “Take a seat, you two, would you like anything?”

Wally and Artemis sat beside each other on another couch across from Dick but awkwardly scoots away from each other. 

“I’m starving, if I’m being completely honest.” Wally admits sheepishly.

“Just thirsty.” Artemis answers flatly.

Dick stands up and invites the two into the kitchen.

Later on, Dick eventually tells Wally he should also stay for the night since all of them were evidently exhausted from today’s events, Wally succumbs to his weariness and agrees. 

Dick and Alfred escort the two conscious ones to their bedchambers after settling Roy down in the first bedchamber; thereafter, Artemis gets her own personal yet temporary place to stay in, the room was simple but comfortable--something Artemis wasn’t accustomed to. She stares at the twin bed adorned in two soft pillows and a cozy bedspread. 

Artemis looks back at Dick and Alfred, “I...can’t thank you two enough for this. I’ll be sure to repay you somehow when the time comes.” She wasn’t accustomed to such kindness either.

“No need, my dear, you can stay here for as long as you want.” Alfred assures her.

“Make yourself at home, Artemis, and don’t be afraid to ask if you need anything.” Dick smiles thoughtfully at her. “Rest well.” Then ushers Wally to his bedchamber which was just beside Artemis’.

Wally diffidently waves at Artemis who looks away from him, regretting how she yelled at him earlier.

Artemis paces around her room, trying to take it all in, her new lifestyle and life in general.

“I will set out into the village tomorrow as requested by Master Dick to get you new clothes, would you like anything else?” Alfred inquires.

Artemis looks back at him bashfully, “U-Um, you don’t necessarily have to...I--”

“Master Dick insists, nothing asked in return.” Alfred gave her an assuring smile.

“I’ll have a lot of thanking to do then.” She chuckles softly. “I’m fine, Alfred, thank you. Dick is beyond kind…”

“I’d say he takes after his guardian,” Alfred remarks. “They are very similar in morals, experiences, and intent. The rest is for Master Dick to tell himself.” He sets down a candle lamp and a couple of matches and sandpaper atop the mahogany wardrobe that sat beside the door. “Do you know how to use these, Lady Artemis?”

She nods, “I do and thanks again, Alfred… Um, you can just refer to me as Artemis. The aristocratic referrals just aren’t me.” She snorts, sitting down on her feather soft bed. “Oh wow…” She runs her hand over the bedspread, setting her quiver and bow down on her bedside.

Alfred chuckles, “Very well, Artemis. Have a good night’s rest.” Then exits the room, closing the door behind him.

The texture of the supple fabric was already starting to make Artemis’ body melt into an unfamiliar feeling of security and relief. She slides under the duvet and lays her head down on the pillow filled with such flocculent feathers. Almost immediately, she began to drift off to sleep as her body, for the very first time, had finally felt the comforting sensation she had been longing for her whole life.

  
  


Dawn rose and a soft stream of light shone through the window of Roy’s bedchamber. 

Roy’s eyes began to flutter open but groaned once he felt his head throbbing, he sits up and leans on his bed’s headboard, trying to gather his wits and remember the events that transpired last night. He suddenly notices that his shirt, quiver, bow and arrows, and his boots were placed neatly on the trunk that sat in front of his bed. 

He feels a stinging sensation on his arm then sees that his previously gashed arm had already been swathed, it was only then he recalled everything that had happened last night. He remembers the celebration at the Viscount’s mansion, the moonshine and ale, the tavern fight...and Cheshire. His fingertips graze over his lips for a moment, reminiscing how the kiss she planted on his lips lingered and how it left him dumbfounded and more drunk than ever.

The intoxicant withdrawal finally catches up to him and he feels a fire rising up from his stomach to his chest, he shuffles out of the bed and finds a wooden bucket conveniently placed on the left side of the bed, he quickly grabs it and begins vomiting into it.

Alfred knocks on his door before entering Roy’s bedchamber, “It’s a good thing I was happening to be passing through the hall, Sir Harper.” He says to the retching guest, carrying a drinking vessel of water in one hand and had a warm, damp white towel on his opposite arm. “Any special requests for breakfast?”

“S-Sorry but who are you and where am I?” Roy throws his head back, groaning as he squints at Alfred groggily.

“Right, my apologies, Sir Harper.” Alfred hands him the vessel and towel after Roy puts down the bucket. “I am Alfred Pennyworth, Master Richard Grayson’s butler.” 

“I-I’m in Dick’s house?” Roy repeats in a daze. He takes huge gulps of water and eventually empties the vessel then presses the warm, damp towel on his face. “Thanks, Alfred…”

“You’re welcome, Sir Harper, is there anything in particular you would like for breakfast?” Alfred asks again.

“Um...anything you have is fine with me…” Roy replies, befuddled. “Where is Dick?”

“He’s already in the dining room, having breakfast with Sir West.” Alfred takes the bucket, drinking vessel, and towel. “Allow me to escort you to them, Sir Harper.”

Roy nods, standing up to put on his shirt, boots, slinging his quiver and bow over his shoulders. 

As Alfred and Roy made their way into the dining room, where Dick had just finished his food, wiping his mouth with his table napkin while Wally was helping himself with his third serving of venison.

“Here’s Sir Harper, Master Dick.” Alfred announces as they enter the room.

“Goodmorning, Roy!” Wally was the first to notice him, he waves ecstatically at him after swallowing his first bite of his third slice. “How’s your head?”

Dick and Wally both snicker, just like how they used to back when they were younger.

“Thank you, Alfred.” Dick tries to compose himself, covering his mouth with his fist.

“Of course, Master Dick.” Alfred nods. “Do any of you need anything? I’m off to the village to purchase possessions for our new dweller.”

“I think we’re fine here, Alfred, thank you.” Dick replies.

Alfred nods once more and leaves the room.

“Shut up, Wally…” Roy groans and takes a seat in front of Wally. “Thanks for letting me stay, Dick.”

“You were drunk,” Dick shrugs but then smiles at him. “And you’re my friend.”

The two shake hands and chuckle softly.

“You owe a lot of people an apology though, Roy.” Dick tells him, placing a slice of venison on Roy’s plate, then pours water from a pitcher into his drinking vessel. 

“Right…” Roy rubs the back of his head. “I will do so as soon as I can…”

“You better.” Dick warns him. “I just had to loan my mentor a large sum of schillings because of the damage done to that tavern.”

“But I didn’t start that fight, it was that--” Roy abruptly stops as he begins to ravenously help himself to the savory venison. “Oh god, this is good…”

“Thanks, hunted the deer myself but Alfred was the one who cooked.” Dick beamed.

“Wish I had myself an Alfred.” Roy jests. “Um, Alfred said something about you having a new dweller? Oh, nice home, by the way.”

“Then again, thanks, my mentor bought me this as a birthday present.” Dick humbly boasts. “And yes, if you remember Artemis, that would be her since she has no other place to stay.”

Roy rolls his eyes, “That girl?” He scoffs. “I don’t trust her, Dick.”

“Why not?” Wally asks curiously.

“I just don’t.” Roy reasoned bitterly.

“You’re probably just envious of her.” Wally teased.

“Oh please,” Roy glares at him. “I have known Oliver all my life, he practically raised me, and he has never once mentioned a niece to me.”

“And your point is?” Dick inquires. “Don’t you think there are just certain things people don’t discuss with each other, Roy?”

“Not Oliver, he wouldn’t keep anything from me.” Roy insists.

“Perhaps he had forgotten until further notice.” Wally suggested.

“Impossible.” Roy stubbornly states, shoving another piece of venison into his mouth, livid.

“He’s probably still drunk.” Wally mouths to Dick.

“I saw that, Wally.” Roy picks a grape from the fruit bowl in front of him and throws it at him.

Wally laughs and ducks, dodging the grape. “Dick and I were just catching up, actually. Mind if you fill us in with the years wherein we haven’t seen each other?”

“Very well then.” Roy shrugs then proceeds to tell stories of his training and adventures with the Green Arrow.

The three continued to catch up the whole morning, each telling stories of their own, sharing the lessons, strengths, and realizations they have gained from certain experiences, picking up where they last left off back during their pre-teen years. This lasted the whole morning, Alfred had already returned, carrying a couple of boxes. He peeks into the dining room to see Dick and Roy laughing at Wally’s goofy reenactment of one of his latest rescues from bandits.

Alfred clears his throat, politely interrupting the three, “Excuse me, Master Dick, has Artemis come down and eaten breakfast yet? It is already noon.”

Roy rolls his eyes again and leans back in his seat, “Oh boy.” He disparaged. 

“He’s right, Dick.” Wally looks at him worriedly. “She hasn’t come down yet.”

Dick stands up and walks towards Alfred, “We’ll take these to her ourselves, Alfred, thank you.” He says, carrying two of the boxes. “Roy, Wally.” He nods them over to help him carry the rest.

Roy groused then walked over to Dick and carried two of the boxes.

Wally was left to carry one box.

Alfred proceeds to tidy up the dining area, picking up the empty plates and taking them into the washroom.

The three make their way upstairs and to Artemis’ bedchamber. 

  
  


_ “Jade, come back!”  _ Artemis whimpers in her sleep, lying on her stomach, her fingers digging into her pillow, her eyes still closed but tightening shut more and more as her nightmare prolongs as if it was refusing to let her wake. She was chasing her sister, leaping from branch to branch through the trees but loses her again, falling into a black abyss; finding herself to be her 13 year old self again, being struck to the ground by her father.

_ “They took mom! We have to get her!”  _ Artemis yells but a younger Jade swiftly leaps to her side and covers her mouth, shaking her head, her face still concealed by her Cheshire Cat mask.

_ “She did this to herself,”  _ Sportsmaster says coldly.  _ “We will move on.” _

The three had hid in the forest, failing to pull off a larceny on a clergyman’s home. 

_ “They thought she killed that clergyman!”  _ Artemis sobs as she looks back into the distance, the clergyman’s home set ablaze while valiant knights capture the Huntress, her mother, while one pulls out the corpse of the clergyman through the flames. 

_ “It doesn’t matter anymore. We are going to move on.”  _ Sportsmaster looks at Jade and nods to the direction opposite from the fire. 

_ “We have to go, Artemis…”  _ Jade grabs her younger sister’s arm and hauls her off the ground.

As the three began running away, Artemis kept looking back, tears flowing endlessly as she saw the faint sight of the flames diminishing by gusts of wind that surrounded the place. She eventually had to rip her gaze away from it as the two who remained of her family disappeared deeper into the forest with her.

Artemis suddenly morphs into her 16 year old self, she was cold, finally accustomed to how harsh her father was. She sees herself being attacked by unfamiliar faces, assailants who were close to defeating her in combat but still failed to best her.

Everywhere she, Jade, and her father went there, follows danger. She and Jade were always the silent and sly ones, just as their father had trained them to be. It was only the Sportsmaster’s face who is seen in WANTED Posters, his daughters were never caught for being swift and reticent, which he wanted kept that way. His daughters were his secret weapons. There are certain WANTED posters that contained the Sportsmaster except had a side note that said, “Possibly has accomplices.”

Artemis was used to taking punches, thanks to her father, she was trained to be numb in almost every way. The Sportsmaster thought he was teaching her how to survive in an unfair world but what he never knew was that she was terrified deep inside every time someone is about to strike her, each attempted blow traumatised her, and she would have nightmares of unfamiliar faces who all had vengeance, rage, and fear in their eyes as they try to attack her, some succeeding and some failing.

She suddenly sees Jade standing in front of her, drenched in blood. .

_ “J-Jade! Oh my god, what happened to you?!”  _ She runs towards her but once she gets close enough, Jade digs her claws into Artemis’ chest, staring intently and menacingly into her eyes.

Artemis gasps, more tears streaming down her face and dripping from her chin as she looks down to see Jade grotesquely ripping her heart out with her claws and crushing it.

A knocking noise awakes Artemis, she instinctively grabs her bow and arrow, shooting it towards Wally who was peeking into her room. 

“Woah!” Wally exclaims as he, Dick, and Roy move away fast enough to dodge the arrow which ends up in the wall, impaling one of the smaller boxes Dick was carrying.

“A-Are you alright?” Dick asks her, just as shocked as the other two are.

“What the hell was that for?” Roy fumes at her.

“Artemis,” Wally sighs as he peeks in again. “It’s already noon and you haven’t come down for breakfast.”

“I-I…” Artemis trailed off softly, wiping the sweat off her forehead and tears from her face as her breathing sharpens. “Sorry, I’m...not used to a nice, comfortable bed…”

“That does not explain the arrow, traitor.” Roy glares at her.

“Roy.” Dick tells him off as he retrieves the impaled box and the arrow that pierced the wall. 

“Why did you…?” Wally enters her room slowly, setting the box he had in his arm onto her wardrobe. “The arrow. Why did you try to shoot us?”

“I thought…” Artemis tries to catch her breath and gather her wits. “I’m not used to being safe and waking up unharmed… This is a lifestyle Iʼm estranged to…”

“We understand, Artemis.” Dick tells her and places the rest of the boxes on top of the wardrobe. “I can assure you that you wonʼt have to defend yourself here.”

Artemis shuts her eyes and nods, trying her best to catch her breath. 

Roy suddenly scowls, “I hope youʼre not actually buying the crap sheʼs saying.” He leans his back on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Nobody asked for your opinion, you abominable goblin turd.” Artemis glares at him. 

Dick and Wally both end up snickering but tried their best to compose themselves. 

Just as Roy was about to retort, Wally chimes in and says, “We brought your new belongings up.” He gestures to the pile of boxes on top of her wardrobe. 

Artemis winces at the boxes then looks at Dick, her expression visibly showing that she doesnʼt know how to act, “I canʼt thank you enough, Dick…”

Dick raises both his hands and smiles at her, “Itʼs all good. Wally was kind enough to leave two slices of venison for you.”

“Thatʼs right, our gluttonous friend here left a couple little pieces of deer for the suspicious likes of you, donʼt get too mushy about it.” Roy humors Dick, both of them trying to point out the obvious. 

Wally rubs the back of his head, clearly flustered as he looks away, “I was just being thoughtful…”

“Thank you, Wally.” Artemis gives him a lopsided smile, momentarily placing her hand on his shoulder.

Seeing her smile caused Wallyʼs cheeks to flush pink.

“Um… If you donʼt mind, I would like to have a bath first.” Artemis says, scooting away from Wally. 

“The guests only have one bathroom which is the one down the hall.” Dick points to the direction of it. 

Artemis stands up, walks over to Dick, then peeks outside her room and sees it, “Thank you...again.”

“Donʼt mention it, take all the time you need,” Dick gives her a kind smile. “Weʼll be in the living room downstairs.” 

Artemis nods, then waits for them to leave her bedchamber. 

“I hope Alfred purchased clothes that fit you, I apologise if they donʼt.” Dick adds before proceeding downstairs with the two. 

“Iʼll be just fine, thank you.” She closes her door and opens one of the boxes that contained a black, white, and sepia colored peasant dress, her eyes glinted at the sight of it as she pulled it out of the box to see if it would fit her frame. It was her exact size.  _ Alfred is good.  _ She thought, chuckling softly to herself. She opened the other boxes and gathered the things she needed for today then proceeded to saunter down the hall to have a bath. 

The guest bathroom was almost as wide as her bedchamber, it looked just as comfortable, and there were various products for hygiene that were neatly arranged, distinguishing a used one from another. It was obvious that Roy and Wally went first during the morning, the things they used were set aside inside two individual baskets near the door. 

Artemis puts her belongings down on the counter beside the basin, she looks at herself in the mirror, sighing at how exhausted and dishevelled she still looked despite having a comfortable nightʼs rest for the first time in a long time. She fills up the bathtub with water then removes the clothes she currently had on and places them in a basket that was reserved for her. She steps into the tub and leans back, trying her very best to relax, but she finds herself staring at her hands--she had done so much wrong with her hands even though her actions were all against her will unless she were protecting herself and her family. She balls her hands into fists and sighs, staring at the ceiling. 

  
  


“I swear, Dick,” Roy continues to express how much he despises Artemis as the three sat in the living room. “We barely know this girl and before you know it, you are allowing her to stay in your home for as long as she likes! Who knows? One day, this girl might even just snap and decide to shoot you in the head with one of her arrows.”

Wally, who previously had his face buried in his hands as his elbows rested on his thighs--finding Roy’s accusations to be unbearably senseless--suddenly looks up at him and raises his hands in surrender, “If the Green Arrow trusts her, I believe we should too.” He declares coyly. “I, for one, think she can be trusted, and so does Dick.”

The three were sitting across from each other on separate chairs. 

Dick crosses his arms over his chest and waves Roy’s claims off as him simply being petty and somewhat envious. “Wally is right, and either way, it is still my decision, Roy.”

“She can’t be trusted!” Roy exclaims, exasperated.

“And why not?” Wally also crosses his arms over his chest, both he and Dick giving Roy an expectant look. 

“Give us a reason that does not fall under your suspicions which you have no proof of.” Dick adds. “And even  **if** your suspicions are actually true, I am more than capable of fending for myself.”

“You two are unbelievable.” Roy crosses his arms as well, glaring at his friends, seemingly defeated.  _ Dick seems to have forgotten the fact that Barbara bested him in combat the other day.  _

“We’ll get to know her soon enough anyway.” Dick reasoned.

Artemis enters the scene, smoothing down her dress. She had just finished eating.

Wally sees her first and blushes, he averts his gaze to the floor momentarily but musters up all the willpower he could to smile at her and manages to stutter, “H-Hi.”

Roy sees her and rolls his eyes, “It seems you haven’t been able to wash off your shady stench, deceptive snake.”

Artemis sneers at him, “I have no idea as to what makes you so stupid but whatever it is, apparently it works.”

Dick stands up and walks to Roy’s side to put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in the hopes that Roy would cease. He smiles benevolently at Artemis, “I’m glad to see that Alfred chose clothes that fit you. Are they comfortable?”

“Yes, although I’m not used to wearing such things.” Artemis smiles back wryly but suddenly wishes she could take back what she had said.  _ I sound so ungrateful! Why did I say that? I should have just continued to thank him!  _

“Oh, well, Alfred is good at tailoring clothes, most of my clothes are sewn by him. He can always sow clothings you prefer.” Dick suggests.

“That would be asking for too much at this point, Dick…” Artemis glances away fretfully.

“Nonsense,” Alfred chimes in respectfully, he gives her a kind smile. “I figured that you would need a more malleable attire since Master Dick told me you are an archer just like Sir Harper.”

“Except I can be trusted.” Roy scoffs but does not look at any of them.

Artemis suddenly snaps at him, “If I throw you a stick, will you leave?”

Roy and Artemis began staring daggers at each other.

Wally intervenes just in time, standing up as he says to Dick, “Why don’t we allow Alfred to get Artemis’ measurements while we prepare for a little meander through the villages and towns later today?”

Dick nods, extending his hand behind him as to keep Roy from standing up and lunging towards Artemis, he looks at Alfred, “I agree.”

Alfred nods understandingly, “Artemis?” 

Artemis sighs and follows Alfred into a different room.

Wally and Dick stood in front of Roy, both giving him stern looks. 

“What?” Roy asks, acting as if his behavior was acceptable.

“Can it, Roy.” Wally seethed.

“If you are going to be a part of this troupe, you need to learn how to get along with the rest of us.” Dick tells him rigidly.

This abruptly caught Wally and Roy off guard, their attentions were both now centered on Dick as they repeated the word, “Troupe?”

“Right…” Dick titters softly. “I have received a missive from the Dark Knight during the dawn. It turns out Oliver arrived to tell him the word of what had happened much faster that we thought.” He takes out a folded missive from his pocket and hands it to Roy, Wally immediately sits down beside him to read the missive as Roy unfolds it. “As it turns out, he needs more help with the Insane Jester, who has formed an alliance that wreaks havoc and fear across myriads of kingdoms, towns, and villages. And upon hearing how prevalent we were--fighting alongside each other, that is--he insists that I form an alliance of our own, gather as much...well, ‘people like us’, and train them on the way to the Citadel which is where the Jester is rumored to be currently headed in order to slaughter more lives and destroy more empires.”

“But wouldn’t this mean that the Dark Knight’s forces are not enough to stop them?” Wally asks, unsettled.

“They were able to defend and rescue a handful of towns and villages, but they seem to be outnumbered.” Dick rubs the back of his head. “I should have mentioned this sooner, I apologise.”

“Nobody blames you, Dick, we all got caught up with filling in each other with the years we haven’t been reunited.” Wally assures him after reading the missive.

Roy folds the missive again and returns it to Dick, “What do we do now?”

“We recruit people we can trust,” Dick responds. “I believe it doesn’t matter how large our alliance should be but rather how powerful we can all be  _ although  _ we are few.”

“Do you have any people in mind to recruit?” Wally inquires.

“Yes.” Dick replies. “But are you two willing to be a part of it?”

Roy and Wally share the same zealous grin.

“You know we are.” Roy says.

“And so am I.” Artemis suddenly saunters to Dick’s side.

Dick smiles, already feeling quite victorious, “We shall begin to recruit today.”

  
  



End file.
